Dryad Monsters
Young Dryad ' ''Level 5 '' ''Guardian Islands (Guardian Islands Level 3-7) '''Monster Description: *You should not take her youth for harmlessness. Her anger can be very dangerous. Characteristics of the monster: *Health: 35,000 *Mana: 100 *Damage: 2.500 *Healing: 1.000 *Extras. Mana: 10 *Armor: 5.000 *Luck: 45 *Rage: 45 *Block: 45 Monster spells: *Witch's cauldron *Snowdrop tincture *Dandelion luck *An Apple *Ocarina *Ocarina II *Magic cross *Magic square The cost of the attack: *24 Onyx Banishing cost: *100 Energy Award for winning: *The reward for defeating this monster will be known ONLY after the end of the battle. Experience for winning: *1000 experience Items for winning: *Pet "Rootlet" - very hungry *Small gifts of the forest. *Irin Summoning Scrolls *Casket of Galanta. *Casket of Bergenia. *Tombola 1 *Tombola 2. Midnight Dryad ' Level 7 ''Guardian Islands (Guardian Islands Level 5-9) '''Monster Description: *Insidious and dangerous. It is because of her that many fear to walk in the woods at night. Characteristics of the monster: *Health: 175.000 *Mana: 250 *Damage: 35.000 *Healing: 5.000 * Extras. Mana: 50 *Armor: 500.000.000 *Luck: 100 * Rage: 100 * Block: 999.999 Monster spells *Witch's cauldron *Narcissus tincture *Chamomile treatment *An Apple *Ocarina *Ocarina II *Magic cross *Magic square The cost of the attack: *28 Onyx Banishing cost: *100 Energy Award for winning: *The reward for defeating this monster will be known ONLY after the end of the battle. Experience for winning: *1250 experience Items for winning: *Pet Rootstalk - very hungry *Gifts of the Forest *Wild Gargantua summoning scrolls *Tombola 1 *Tombola 2 *Tombola 3 *Casket of Galanta *Casket of Bergenia *Casket of Chionodoxa Feature: *In response to the pet spear "Spiked Vine": Loses 100% of armor and a block for 20 turns Noonday Dryad ''' Level 8 ' ''Guardian Islands (Guardian Islands Level 6-10) Monster Description: *The blinding light of the sun is reflected in her spells. Characteristics of the monster: *Health: 220.000 *Mana: 350 *Damage: 55.000 *Healing: 7.000 *Extras. mana: 75 *armor: 500.000.000 *luck: 250 *rage: 250 *block: 999.999 Monster spells: *Witch's cauldron *Bergenia tincture *Sunflower power *An Apple *Ocarina *Ocarina II *Magic cross *Magic square The cost of the attack: *30 Onyx Banishing cost: *100 Energy Award for winning: * The reward for defeating this monster will be known ONLY after the end of the battle Experience for winning: *1500 experience Items for winning: *Pet "Old Root" - very hungry *Small gifts of nature *Hyena summoning scrolls *Tombola 2 *Tombola 3 *Tombola 4 *Casket of Galanta *Casket of Bergenia *Casket of Chionodoxa *Caskets of Dafodilla Feature: *In response to the pet spell "Poisonous Vine": Loses 100% of armor and a block for 20 turns. Cursed Dryad ''' Level 9 ' ''Guardian Islands (Guardian Islands Level 7-11) Monster Description: * An ancient and terrible curse disfigured this creation of the forest, not only outside but also inside. Characteristics of the monster: * Health: 1.500.000 * Mana: 450 * Damage: 65.000 * Healing: 9.000 * Extras. Mana: 85 * Armor: 500.000.000 * Luck: 500 * Rage: 500 * Block: 999.999 Monster spells: *Witch's cauldron *Chionodoxa Tincture *Poppy rage *An Apple *Ocarina *Ocarina II *Magic cross *Magic square The cost of the attack *32 Onyx: Banishing cost: *100 Energy Award for winning: *The reward for defeating this monster will be known ONLY after the end of the battle. Experience for winning: *3000 experience Legendary experience for winning: *7 experience Items for winning: *Pet "Wild Root" - very hungry *gifts of nature *Khratrok summoning scrolls *Tombolo 3 *Tombolo 4 *Tombolo 5 *Casket of Galanta *Casket of Bergenia *Casket of Chionodoxa *Casket of Dafodilla *Casket of Sakura Feature: *In response to the pet spell "Powerful Vine": Loses 100% of armor and a block for 20 turns. High dryad Level 11 Guardian Level 11 Guardian Islands' (Guardian Islands 9-13 level)'' '''Monster Description: *Wise, skillful in the spell and perfectly remembers all the evil that people have caused the forest. Characteristics of the monster: *Health: 15.000.000 *Mana: 650 *Damage: 500.000 *Healing: 150.000 *Extras. Mana: 100 *Armor: 500.000.000 *Luck: 4.500 *Rage: 4.500 *Block: 999.999 Monster spells: *Witch's cauldron *Sakura tincture *Cornflower magic *An Apple *Ocarina *Ocarina II *Magic cross *Magic square The cost of the attack: *40 Onyx Banishing cost: *100 Energy Award for winning: * The reward for defeating this monster will be known ONLY after the end of the battle. Experience for winning: *11,000 experience Legendary experience for winning: *21 experience Items for winning: *Night Assassin Armory *Chaos Guard summoning scrolls *Tombolo 1 *Tombolo 2 *Tombolo 3 *Tombolo 4 *Tombolo 5 *Tombolo 6 *Chest of Galanta *Casket of Bergenia *Casket of Chionodoxa *Casket of Dafodilla *Casket of Sakura Feature: *In response to the pet spell "Monstrous Vine": Loses 100% of armor and a block for 20 turns. Category:Island Monsters Category:Monsters